The long-term economic and environmental concerns associated with the petrochemical industry has provided the impetus for increased research, development, and commercialization of processes for conversion of carbon feedstocks into chemicals that can replace those derived from petroleum feedstocks. One approach is the development of biorefining processes to convert renewable feedstocks into products that can replace petroleum-derived chemicals. Two common goals in improving a biorefining process include achieving a lower cost of production and reducing carbon dioxide emissions.
Propanedioic acid (“malonate”, CAS No. 141-82-2) is currently produced from non-renewable, petroleum feedstocks. Mono- or di-esterification of one or both carboxylic acid moieties of malonate with an alcohol (e.g. methanol or ethanol) yields the monoalkyl and dialkyl malonates, respectively. 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-dioxane-4,6-dione (“Meldrum's acid” CAS No. 2033-24-1) is produced from malonate using either acetone in acetic anhydride or isopropenyl acetate in acid.
Chemical synthesis is currently the preferred route for synthesis of malonate and malonate derived compounds. For example, dialkyl malonates are produced through either a hydrogen cyanide or carbon monoxide process. In the hydrogen cyanide process, sodium cyanide is reacted with sodium chloroacetate at elevated temperatures to produce sodium cyanoacetate, which is subsequently reacted with an alcohol/mineral acid mixture to produce the dialkyl malonate. Hildbrand et al. report yields of 75-85% (see “Malonic acid and Derivatives” In: Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, Wiley-VCH, Weinheim, N.Y. (2002)). In the carbon monoxide process, dialkyl malonates (also referred to herein as diester malonates) are produced through cobalt-catalyzed alkoxycarbonylation of chloroacetates with carbon monoxide in the presence of an alcohol at elevated temperatures and pressures.
The existing, petrochemical-based production routes to the malonate and malonate-derived compounds are low yielding, environmentally damaging, dependent upon non-renewable feedstocks, and require expensive treatment of wastewater and exhaust gas. Thus, there remains a need for methods and materials for biocatalytic conversion of renewable feedstocks into malonate, purification of biosynthetic malonate, and subsequent preparation of downstream chemicals and products.